Patrick Kluivert
| cityofbirth = Amsterdam | countryofbirth = Netherlands | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Striker | currentclub = Curaçao (manager) | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1983–1984 1984-1994 | youthclubs = Schellingwoude Ajax | years = 1994-1997 1997-1998 1998-2004 2004-2005 2005-2006 2006-2007 2007-2008 Total | clubs = Ajax Milan Barcelona Newcastle United Valencia PSV Lille | caps(goals) = 70 (39) 27 (6) 182 (90) 25 (6) 10 (1) 16 (3) 13 (4) 343 (149) | nationalyears = 1994-2004 | nationalteam = Netherlands | nationalcaps(goals) = 79 (40) | manageryears = 2011-2012 2012-2014 2015- | managerclubs = FC Twente (youth team coach) Netherlands (assistant manager) Curaçao }} Patrick Stephan Kluivert (born 1 July 1976) is a football coach and a former Dutch football player. As a player, he played as a striker for Ajax, Milan, FC Barcelona, Newcastle United, Valencia, PSV Eindhoven, and Lille. He is currently coaching the Curaçao national football team. He began his coaching career as an assistant coach for AZ and then NEC, having had a brief coaching stint in Australia with the Brisbane Roar, before coaching Jong FC Twente to a national title in the Dutch reserves league. He was the assistant manager to Louis van Gaal, for the Netherlands national football team, in their third-place finish at the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil. Part of Ajax's Golden Generation of the 1990s, aged 18, Kluivert scored the winner in the 1995 UEFA Champions League Final. He spent six years with Spanish club Barcelona where he formed a successful partnership with Rivaldo, and won the 1998 and 1999 Spanish La Liga championship and the 1998 Copa del Rey. Kluivert played for the Dutch national team from 1994 to 2004, and with 40 goals from 79 appearances was their highest goalscorer until surpassed by Robin van Persie in 2013. He was selected for three European Championships and the 1998 FIFA World Cup, and was the joint top scorer at Euro 2000 where he scored 5 times. In 2004, he was named in the FIFA 100, a list of the 125 greatest living footballers chosen by Pelé as part of FIFA's centenary observances. Personal life Patrick's son Justin is also a footballer and currently plays for Ajax. Honours Clubs ;Ajax * Eredivisie (2): 1994–95, 1995–96 * Johan Cruijff Schaal (2): 1994, 1995 * UEFA Champions League (1): 1994–95 * European Super Cup (1): 1995 * Intercontinental Cup (1): 1995 ;Barcelona * La Liga (1): 1998–99 ;PSV * Eredivisie (1): 2006–07 Individual * Dutch Football Talent of the Year: 1995 * Bravo Award: 1995 * UEFA Euro 2000 Golden Boot (5 goals) * UEFA Euro 2000 Team of the Tournament * FIFA 100 External links * *Patrick Kluivert.com *FootballDatabase provides Patrick Kluivert's profile and stats *Patrick Kluivert at PSV by Tvw *Netherlands profile at OnsOranje Category:Dutch Coaches Category:Forwards Category:2014 FIFA World Cup coaches Category:Retired Players Category:Players Category:Dutch players Category:Living people Category:1976 births Category:AFC Ajax players Category:A.C. Milan players Category:FC Barcelona players Category:Newcastle United F.C. players Category:Valencia CF players Category:PSV Eindhoven players Category:Lille OSC players Category:La Liga players Category:Eredivisie players Category:Serie A players Category:Premier League players Category:Ligue 1 players Category:UEFA Euro 1996 players Category:1998 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2000 players Category:UEFA Euro 2004 players Category:Netherlands international players Category:Netherlands youth international players Category:Dutch football managers Category:Curaçao football managers Category:Curaçao national football team managers